Twinkie
by Allanahzhane
Summary: My contribution to Klonnie week. Day two: Babies & Pregnancy. Klaus stole something important from Bonnie. Oneshot. AU.


**AN: This story doesn't follow any storyline for TVD or TO, it's just something I made up, I hope you enjoy**

* * *

She was going to kill him.

She was going to use her witchy juju to conjure up a white oak stake to pierce his undead, immortal, hybrid heart and watch him burn. He'd taken away the one thing away from her that made her happy these past 7 and a half months and he was going to pay for this.

When she killed him it wasn't going to be quick and easy. No. It was going to be sick, twisted sadistic, unmerciful and painful, like he deserved. She was going to torture him in every way she knew how until he was begging her to kill him and she knew a lot of ways, after all she learned from the best.

Him.

She didn't care about the consequences. She didn't care that if she succeeded that his family would come after her, which was highly unlikely. She didn't even care that she was his wife. She was going to find Niklaus Mikaelson and she was going to kill him.

"When I find you, you filthy mutt I am going to neuter you." She enunciated, walking barefoot on the cold hardwood floor through the top floor of their home. "Klaus," she yelled. She rarely called him Klaus. When she did use Klaus it was said with disdain heavy on her lips.

Klaus was used when he pissed her off, much like today. The sick bastard knew he did it too because he went M.I.A before she'd woken up from her nap and found out he'd stolen from her. "Niklaus Mikaelson when I get my hands on you you're a dead dog." She walked down the stairs, stopping when she saw the hybrids brother. "Elijah," She stopped the original on the stairs. "Have you seen Klaus." She asked him.

Elijah knew Bonnie was fuming, and unless he wanted to be on the receiving end of that wrath, he'd tell her the truth plus he kind of liked it to see the almighty Klaus get knocked down a few pegs by the witch. "He's in the kitchen."

"Thank you Elijah." Bonnie smiled and walked around Elijah, making her way to the kitchen where she found Klaus leaning against the counter by the microwave, waiting for a mug of blood to warm up.

"Good afternoon sweetheart, did you sleep well?" He looked up to see the witch glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

"Don't good afternoon sweetheart me. Where the hell are they Klaus?"

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about. Bonnie." He said her name slowly, loving the way her name felt on his tongue.

"I'll give you a hint. Yellow on the outside, creamy and white on the inside. Sound familiar?" Klaus raised his brows. "Where the hell are my Twinkies Klaus."

"You mean those awful snack cakes you keep under your side of the bed, that you think I don't know about?" Klaus strolled over to his magic wielding wife and placed his palm on her swollen abdomen. "Although I've told you numerous times that they were not good food you or Nik Jr." She slapped his hand away.

"Yeah. Those are the ones." He sighed turning around to remove his mug from the microwave and took a sip out of it.

"I threw them away."

"You mother fuc..."

"Ah,"Klaus stuck his finger up, silencing her.

Bonnie had the mouth of a sailor and was trying to stop swearing before baby girl Mikaelson made her appearance in about a week. Klaus was convinced it was a boy but Bonnie knew it was a girl. Even though they opted not to find out the sex of the baby, Bonnie knew. She was a witch and whenever she dreamed about her baby it was a girl. A little girl who had had her mother's curls,nose, and her fathers azure eyes and red lips.

Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking. "Klaus," she spoke calmly. "I don't touch your blood bags so why would you touch my Twinkies."

"Unlike you with your Twinkies love, l actually need blood." She was growing angry and with her anger a whole wave of emotions followed after, turning her into a blubbering mess.

Her bottom lip quivered as tears begin to swell in her eyes. Pregnancy already made her hormonal enough but since she was pregnant with a werewolf/vampire/witch hybrid her hormones and emotions were amplified by 100. The smallest things with set her off and she'd cry at the drop of a dime. "Nik," Klaus sighed, as he knew what was coming next. "Why do you hate me so much." Ever the dramatic one. "I thought you loved me. I thought we were happy."

"Bonnie. I'm not falling for the crocodile tears this time." Klaus stated plainly. Everyday she'd cry over something new and he was quite tired of it.

"Nik." She said sweetly, salty tears running down her face.

"Bonnie." He was determined not to give in to her pleas. He was Niklaus Mikaelson for god sake. He was feared by all. A monster. Some may even say the devil himself. A wolf. A murderer.

"Nik," she repeated, a new set of tears glossing over her emerald eyes.

"No." He stated firmly. Still determined not to give the witch what she wanted.

Bonnie slowly walked over to Klaus and intertwined their fingers, their wedding bands brushed against each other. She poked out her bottom lip a little further and looked at him with wide eyes. She let out a small whimper as the tears continued to leave her eyes. "Nikky," Damn it, she had him.

For centuries Klaus was this heartless monster who build a name for himself as being one of if not the most feared being known to man. He was suppose to be this cold calculating monster but Bonnie Mikaelson had the ability to turn him into a giant plush animal and she didn't have to use her magic to do it. What she did was way more cruel and sadistic. She used his love for her and his inability to deny her anything against him. The story of how Niklaus Mikaelson fell in love with the Bennett witch was a long one and one to be told another day.

"Please." She whimpered. Bonnie had Klaus wrapped around her magical finger and if they were to have a daughter she would have him wrapped around her little pinky, especially if she was as adorable as her mother.

Klaus turned his head to avoid his wife's tear filled gaze. Bonnie took her husbands face in her hands, turning his head so he was looking her directly in her jade eyes. Once she had his attention she moved her hands slowly down his arms to him hands and lifted them to set on her bulging bump.

Klaus moved his hand to where their baby was happily moving inside its mother's womb. A smile tugged at his lips as he felt their child who was expected to make it's arrival very soon.

It was thought to be impossible that he could have sired a child. That he could be a father. It was unbelievable and as much as he hated to admit it at first he didn't believe it. He thought his wife had betrayed him in the most unspeakable of ways.

Klaus lived a long life of being hurt most by the people he loved the most. He adapted to being hurt. He harden his heart to prevent that from ever happening but yet the little witch had somewhat wormed her way into his black heart. She made him soft. She made him trust her. She made him love her.

Bonnie always said that Klaus was his own worst enemy and his impulsiveness and ability not to trust caused him to lose the things the meant the most to him. When Klaus found out Bonnie was expecting, being his own worst enemy , he overacted, accused his wife of cheating on him and in the process almost lost his wife and child.

 _Bonnie was lying asleep on his chest in the nude, as they slept every night. His arm wrapped comfortably around her tiny body and her arms clung tightly around him. They clung to each other as if they were all each other had and in a way they were. They clung unto each other so tightly that nothing in the world could tear them apart._

 _Klaus woke up early every morning just to watch his wife sleep. To listen to the sound of her heart beat. To see that she was there for him and know that with that same heart she loved him unconditionally, despite all his flaws._

 _He tuned out the noises his supernatural ears picked up, The sound of water dripping from the faucet in the kitchen, the birds chirping happily outside, the laughter of the children playing down the street from their New Orleans home, to tune in into the sound of her heart and that's when he herd it. The second heartbeat coming from the witch._

 _So many emotions surged through the hybrid at once. Confusion. Anger. Betrayal. Instead of doing the rational thing of waking Bonnie up and speaking to her like an adult he did the irrational thing._

 _Klaus sped off the bed making Bonnie, whose head was resting on his chest, hit the mattress, waking her in the process. "Nik," Bonnie murmured, feeling the mattress underneath her. When she felt he was missing she looked at the clock that read 7:00 am then at Klaus glaring at her from beside the window. "Come back to bed. It's Saturday." When he made no effort to move she sat up, wrapping the white sheets around her body. "What's wrong," She stood up slowly to approach him. His expression was hard and cold, an expression she had seen him wear millions of time but it was never directed towards her. It scared her. He was scaring her. "Nik," she said slowly._

 _He was in a trance, all he could hear was the sound of the faint heartbeat that didn't belong to Bonnie. "Klaus," Bonnie said louder. That knocked him out of it. "What's wrong?" She repeated._

 _"You...You're..." His brain knew what he wanted to say his mouth just wasn't cooperating._

 _"I'm what?"_

 _He cleared his throat. "You're pregnant."_

 _Bonnie frowned, taking in what he just said then a smile slowly spread across her beautiful face. "I am?" She asked, instinctively placing a hand over her abdomen. This was great news. She was going to be a mother. It was something she always dreamed about when she was younger but she gave it up once she fell in love and married the hybrid. Now she was going to be a mother, she was going to have a child and her husband was the father. "How do you know?" She asked hopeful._

 _Klaus regained the use of his motor functions and walked around her, being careful not to look at her. He couldn't look at her. If he did he didn't know what he would do._

 _"There is a heartbeat coming from your body that's not yours. It's fainter and lower than where you heart is located."_

 _"Nik," Bonnie called when she noticed he wasn't looking at her. Klaus turned to her, an indignant expression plaguing his features. "This is great news," She smiled feeling overwhelmed with a joyous emotion coming over her. "We're going to be a family."_

 _The little bitch. How could she expect him to stick around after she ...after she betrayed him. "I suppose congratulations are in order then. You and the father must be happy, assuming you know who he is." Bonnie didn't miss the malicious tone of his voice and it confused her._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"I know it can't be mine. So whose is it? Is it the Gilbert child you use to date, he was your first love or was it the cop. You two seem rather close. I would even say the elder Salvatore since you two are mates but I know that's impossible." A few weeks prior she went on a trip to Mystic Falls because she was feeling home sick while he stayed in NOLA_

 _She looked at him in disbelief. "The baby is yours."_

 _"Don't lie to me Witch." he yelled. Bonnie was hurt. He never called her just Witch. It was always my witch or my little witch, love, sweetheart, my love or any other eloquent term of endearment only Niklaus Mikaelson could come up with._

 _"I'm not lying Hybrid." She yelled louder."I would never."_

 _"You would never? Then please explain how I'm the one who got you..." He looked down at her stomach and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "The one who..." he couldn't even say the word._

 _"Knocked me up? For being a thousand year old vampire you sure know little about the world." The sarcasm was laced heavily in her voice. "We had sex Klaus." She yelled, feeling a new range of emotion began to swell up inside her. We..." She said softer this time, walking close to him and taking his large hands in hers, surprisingly he let her. "made love." Her voice broke as tears pricked her eyes."We..." She placed his hands on her flat stomach and held them there "created a life." His blue eyes met her emerald ones and for a minute he believed her. He was going to be a father, something he thought would ever happen. For only a moment he believed her until he remembered that it was impossible._

 _He dropped his hands from her stomach, "Get out." He walked around her and went into the dresser to pull out a dress she could easily slip on and threw it at her._

 _Confusion flooded her features as she caught it. "What?" she asked, pulling the dress over her head to cover her nakedness._

 _"I said get out," He repeated, picking up a pair of sweat pants and putting them on._

 _"No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm your wife."_

 _"What you are is the whore who fucked around and got knocked up. I'm not an idiot Bonnie and I could kill you for insulting my intelligence."_

 _"Look Nik, I get it. You're scared. I'm scared too. We both have our issues with our parents but we aren't them. I'm not Abby I won't leave my baby and you aren't Mikael. You wouldn't harm our child."_

 _She struck a nerve._

 _Before she knew what happened next Klaus had her pinned to the wall by her neck. "You have one thing correct." He growled, his eyes turning yellow and his teeth expanded. For the first time in a long time she saw the monster who laid dormant inside of Klaus when he was around her ."I am not Mikael and will not be raising your little bastard." He tighten his grip around her neck, a little tighter he could end her life and the life of her unborn child._

 _When Bonnie finally registered what was going on she gave Klaus the strongest aneurysm she could conjured up and left, getting on the first flight to mystic falls._

 _The week Bonnie left him, Klaus would consider the worst of his life. For a week he didn't leave the home. For a week he didn't feed. For a week he did nothing but sit in one spot and drink all the supply of alcohol in his home. When the week past and no one had heard a word from Klaus or Bonnie they began to worry. Elijah was the only one brave enough to go over to his brothers home, the other's were afraid they would find Bonnie and Klaus together and that would just scar them for life._

 _Elijah found his younger brother wallowing in self pity. He reeked of alcohol and god knows what else. Elijah had never seen his brother and such a desolate state, he almost felt sorry for him._

 _When Klaus told him what happened, Elijah couldn't believe Bonnie would betray his brother. Bonnie loved Klaus and thought of Bonnie cheating on Klaus was laughable but he also knew that it was impossible for them to conceive a child._

 _When Elijah left Klaus he called Bonnie. Klaus wasn't the only Mikaelson whose heart the witch had a grip on. Elijah also loved Bonnie, as did all the Mikaelson siblings. She had developed a strong bond with each of them. Bonnie, growing up as an only child grew to love them too, flaws and all, they were her family._

 _When Elijah got in contact with Bonnie he got her side of the story and the part Klaus omitted about him pinning Bonnie to the wall. After Elijah found that part out his hands were aching to snap the hybrid's neck but first he was going to do some research because he believed Bonnie when she told him that their was no one else but his brother._

 _In his research Elijah learned from some older witches that because Klaus was a werewolf it was indeed possible for him to conceive a child. When Elijah presented this information to Klaus he felt horrible. He'd not only ruin his relationship with his wife. He'd hurt her and their unborn child. He'd lost the best thing that ever happened to him. Klaus wasn't a quitter he was going to make amends with his wife. He would have his queen back at his side and also his little prince or princess._

 _Klaus was on a first class flight to Mystic Falls to go get his wife back. It had been two weeks too long since he'd seen her beautiful face. Or heard her sweet voice or the sound of her heart beat. He found out from Elijah that she had been staying at the Salvatore boarding house. She and the elder Salvatore had become close and as much as he hated admitting it they were best friends. Bonnie loved that leather jacket wearing poor excuse for a vampire and the ripper's brother loved her too, although Klaus had a hunch that his love for Bonnie was more than the familial type Bonnie had for him._

 _Klaus knocked on the door, hoping that Bonnie would open the door but instead found the older Salvatore staring at him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your pathetic existence." Damon growled._

 _"Besides it being impossible if I die so would you and your friends."_

 _Damn._

 _Klaus pushed his way inside the house."Where is she."he knew she was there. He could smell vanilla mixed with the distinct scent that was all Bonnie Mikaelson._

 _"Who," Damon asked, feigning ignorance. Of course he knew the hybrid was talking about Bonnie. He was the first one of Bonnie's friend's to find out about her nuptials to the original._

 _"Don't play dumb Salvatore. You know exactly who I'm talking about so Where's my wife. "_

 _Damon sighed, "Bonnie." He yelled towards the stairs "Bring the newspaper we have a dog."_

 _"What," she giggled, jogging downstairs in an oversize sweatpants and a T-shirt that fit her like a dress and reeked with the scent of Damon Salvatore. It was the only thing she had to wear. The only thing she had when she left Nola was the clothes on her back. Damon had given her a few dollars to buy some underwear and a few new outfits to wear but after two weeks they were all dirty and currently in the wash._

 _"Leave," Klaus said to the blue eyed Salvatore._

 _Damon looked at Bonnie."Does he not know I live here."_

 _Bonnie sighed, "He's not going anywhere. So either you say what you came here to say or leave."_

 _"I want to talk to you." Klaus took a step closer to her and she step back. Fear was present in her eyes and he hated that. "You know I wouldn't hurt you, love."_

 _"Knew. But now I'm not so sure." Bonnie jutted her chin up in the air, exposing her neck, her neck that was once flawless now had a faded bruise imprinted like a hand, she could have just 'magic' it away but she kept it as a reminder to why Klaus was dangerous. He moved his hand to touch it and she flinched as tears began to cloud her vision._

 _"Did I..."_

 _She nodded seeing that he was unable to finish the sentence. He ran his finger over the bruise before placing a kiss where his hand imprinted on her skin. She tensed as tears flowed down her cheek."You hurt me Klaus." He hated hearing her call him that, especially because he knew what it meant coming from her lips. "I'm sorry." he lifted his lips from her neck and wiped away her tear with the pad of his thumb kissing her forehead._

 _Damon scoffed at the exchanged. He hated the original, besides the obvious reasons, he took Bonnie away from them._

 _Him._

 _Bonnie took a step back away from Klaus, hugging her arms around herself. "Why are you here," She sniffled_

 _"I want you to come and our baby."_

 _Bonnie wiped her eye with her sleeve. "It's my baby Klaus. You lost any claim to my child when you wrapped your hands around my neck then threw me into the street like garbage."_

 _"Bonnie..." Klaus started._

 _"I want you to leave."_

 _"I'm..._

 _"She said leave." Damon said walking over and planting himself in front of the witch._

 _Klaus sped over to the younger vamp, snapped his neck and watched Damon limp body fell to Bonnie's feet._

 _Bonnie fell to the floor taking her best friends head into her arms. "What the hell is wrong with you."_

 _Klaus smirked. "I think that's the quietest I've ever heard him. I like him this way."_

 _Bonnie frowned at him. "Get out." She demanded._

 _"I'm not leaving until you hear me out."_

 _"I don't want to hear anything else you have to say right now. In fact I never want to hear anything you have to say again. I hate you Niklaus Mikaelson." Bonnie's words hurt him beyond measure although he would never admit it._

 _Klaus's face was expressionless as he looked into the eyes of the woman he loved and could tell that she meant every word she said. Instead of speaking Klaus did what she asked and left._

 _Him leaving the boarding house didn't mean he was giving up. Klaus wasn't a quitter. In no way shape or form was he going to let his little witch go. They made vows. Until death do them apart and Klaus had no intentions of letting even death separate them._

 _When Klaus left he made a couple of phone calls and in a matter of hours he owned a new fully furnished house in mystic falls. He did own a mansion but even living in an huge empty mansion alone didn't sit well with Klaus._

 _Everyday for two and a half months Klaus stayed in mystic falls watching over his wife. He gave her the space she'd asked for. Klaus was a patient man he would wait for her to come back to him, not too long, but he would wait._

 _Klaus was done waiting when he found out that Bonnie had a doctors appointment and didn't mention it to him. He overheard Damon at the grille speaking to the former high school teacher about Bonnie wanting him to meet her for a doctors appointment._

 _Damon never made it to that appointment and Klaus may or may not have had something to do with it._

 _Bonnie was sitting in the waiting room when he walked in rubbing her small newly formed baby bump. He smiled at the sight and took a seat next to her._

 _Bonnie sighed. "Why are you here?"_

 _"Isn't it customary for the husband to be at these appointments."_

 _"Well I don't want you here so go back to hell where you belong."_

 _"If you honestly feel that way then why are you wearing your wedding ring."_

 _Before Bonnie could respond the nurse called her. "Bonnie Bennett Mikaelson." Bonnie groaned and looked at Klaus who was smiling at the fact that she was still using his last name. "That's the name on all my documents." She said knowing what he was thinking._

 _Bonnie walked into the back with Klaus trailing behind her. The nurse led them into a room and gave Bonnie a gown to change into._

 _After she changed she sat on the table while Klaus took a seat in one of the chairs._

 _"So how have you been." Bonnie asked, breaking the silence that occupied the room._

 _"I thought you didn't care."_

 _She didn't want to care but she loved him. If it was that simple to choose who you love she wouldn't have married him in the first place, it wasn't as simple as flipping on and off a light switch. You can't choose who you fall in love with._

 _"Never mind, forget I asked." There was a pregnant pause before he finally answered her questions._

 _"Miserable without you,my heart. But I more concern with your well being."_

 _She rubbed her hand over her stomach. "Tired, mostly. I can't do magic anymore so that's a bummer but on the up side the baby has started to move."_

 _Klaus smiled. "It's moving now?" She knew she was going to regret offering._

 _"Do you want to feel it." his small grew wider as he walked over to his petite witch. She picked up his hand and sat it where the movement was more prominent._

 _"That's a boy love." Bonnie couldn't resist the urge to giggle as Klaus couldn't resit the urge to smile. It was music to his ears hearing her laugh. It was way to long since he heard her laugh._

 _Klaus cupped her cheek in his hand and rested his forehead against hers, halting her giggles. He made sure her eyes connected with his before he spoke. "Come home love, things haven't been the same without you."_

 _"Nik..." She breathed. "I..."_

 _"Please." He was pleading with her, begging her, and Klaus never begged. Begging was for puppies, begging was for the people he tortured who begged for their lives, begging was for human's. Not him._

 _"You hurt me Nik. You promised me you never would. You call me a whore and accused me of doing something I would never think of doing because I love you." Salty tears began to flow down her cheek, which Klaus promptly wiped away._

 _"I sincerely apologize for that sweetheart and if you give me another chance I promise I will prove to be a better husband and be the father our child deserves."_

 _"How do I know you won't go back on your promise."_

 _"I suppose you're just going to have to trust me." Bonnie reached her hands up to his cheek, rubbing the newly grown stubble around his face._

 _She really missed her husband, she hadn't realize how much until he sat down beside her in the waiting room. She missed the feel of his warm skin against her's. The love she felt around him. The passion that existed around them and the moment's where it was just them. Neither of them would say a word but in those moment's they felt closer than ever._

 _She nuzzled her nose against his before whispering. "I love you."_

Bonnie moved into the house Klaus bought in Mystic falls, she wanted to stay in town around her friends until the baby was born. Her decision to move back in with Klaus didn't mean she forgave him right then, in fact she hadn't completely forgiven him until a month later.

Klaus did a lot of things Bonnie could forgive, she could forgive him murdering people, she could forgive him for denying their child, but what she could absolutely not forgive was Klaus taking away her Twinkies.

Nikky was a nickname reserved for Bonnie and only for Bonnie, if anyone else used it they'd be signing their own death warrant. "Nikky," Bonnie repeated. "Can I please have my Twinkies." Klaus unlaced their finger's and walked over to the drawer under the microwave and pulled out a wrapped snack cake then walked back over to Bonnie.

Bonnie's whole demeanor and attitude changed as she shriek and clapped with excitement, seeing the Twinkies in Klaus's hand. Bonnie reached for the Twinkie but Klaus move it out of her reach before she could could grab it."Bonnie this is the last time i'm allowing you to eat this junk..." Bonnie tuned him out thinking only of the Twinkie. She happily snatched the snack out of Klaus's hand when he lowered it, ripping the plastic and taking a bite out of the cake.

"I love you so much." Bonnie murmured

"I love you too."

Bonnie giggled, "I was talking to the Twinkie Nik."

* * *

If Klaus is the devil he definitely knew an Angel and his daughter was definitely one. Only a name befitting for an Angel would be for his little girl. Klaus still couldn't and probably never would be able to figure out how a monster like him deserved something as beautiful and pure as his daughter. Bonnie always said that everyone should have a chance at redemption and his Angel was his redemption.

"Daddy," Four year old Angel Twinkie, Yes Twinkie, after the snack cake her mother craved when she was pregnant with her Mikaelson, yelled running from the home, into her father's arms. Klaus had left the country for a trip he was suppose to be returning from in the two week but he had been gone for three days and couldn't bear to be away from his girls any longer

"Hello love. How's my little Angel doing today." Klaus asked as he lifted the little girl up.

"Great daddy." She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I've missed you so much."

"And I you little one." Her red lips curved into a smile."Where's your Mum?" Klaus asked, walking into the direction of the house.

"She went shopping with auntie Bekah."

"Who are you here with?"

"Uncle Kol." Klaus walked into the mansion to find Kol wearing fill makeup and one of Angel's blonde toy wigs.

"Nik." Kol exclaimed in horror. "Wiping his face into his hands and snatching the wig of his head. " I thought you weren't due back for two weeks. "

"I was," Klaus kissed Angel's cheek. "But I missed my little Angel and her mother."

"I didn't tell Mommy you were coming Daddy." Angel said.

"I don't remembering telling you I was coming either my littlest witch. "

Angel smiled. "I felt you coming and I felt that you wanted it to be a surprise."

"You are a brilliant little witch

"I learned from the best."

"That you did ." Angel paused for a brief moment, listening with her supernatural hearing to the sound of her mother's voice, getting closer. "Quick Daddy, Mommy is coming." Angel dropped from Klaus's arms and grabbed his hand, hide before mommy sees you. Klaus vamp sped into an upstairs bedroom to hide from his wife right before Bonnie walked into the home with Rebekah. "Hey Mommy." Angel stood in the middle of the floor looking as innocent and angelic as she did the day she was born.

"Hello Twinkie." She was Klaus's Angel but Bonnie's Twinkie. "What did you and uncle Kol do today. "

"We played makeover."

Bonnie looked the girl over, "Where's your makeup sweetheart."

"I gave uncle Kol a makeover first." Bonnie looked up and for the first time noticed Kol wearing what was now smudged make up.

Bonnie clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle but it didn't do much. "I'm sorry Kol." Bonnie said. Kol playfully rolled his eyes. "I'll be back after I put my bags up." Bonnie announced before walling upstairs into the room she shared with the hybrid.

Bonnie placed her bags on the closet floor before walking over to her California king, and laying in the middle. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and clicked the number she had labeled 'husband'.

Klaus answered on the first ring. " Hello," he answered.

"Hey you."

"Hello love. How are you?"

"Twinkie and I miss you so much. I can't wait until you get back home."

"You and me both love."

"Well hurry up. I miss my wolf."

Klaus growled into the phone. "When I get home I am going to ravage you."

Bonnie moaned. " I went shopping today. I bought something I know you really are going to appreciate."

"The only thing I truly appreciate is you naked sweetheart." Bonnie smiled

"What are you doing right now."

"I am watching my beautiful wife lay on our bed, speaking to me on the phone."

"What," Bonnie rolled over and sat up to see Klaus standing up next to the door. She smiled as he sped over to the bed and climbed on top of her. "Hello love did you miss me." Bonnie grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips to hers.

"Did you miss me." He asked rhetorically.

"You know I did." She said before attacking his lips again. In all the years they have been married the one thing their marriage never lacked was passion.

"There are children in the room." Angel warned walking into her parents bedroom, taking a seat in the bed next to her parents.

"What have your mum and I told you about knocking. "

"The door was opened." She shrugged. "So mommy have you told daddy about my new baby brother."

"What new baby brother Twink." Bonnie asked.

"The one growing in your stomach."

"Shh." Klaus said holding his finger to his lips. Klaus listened, putting his head to his wife's abdomen. A smile spread across his features. "And how do you know it's a boy love."

"I had a dream about him." She simply answered, standing up and walking out of the room.

Klaus looked back at his wife who he expected to be smiling at the news that they were going to have a son but found a worried expression pasted on her face. "What's wrong, are you not happy that we're going to be parent's for a second time."

"No... I mean I am but are you?"

"More than you know." Bonnie smiled and pecked is lips. "Just promise me one thing."

"And what's that."

"Whatever food you're craving this time around, you don't name our son after." Bonnie giggled.

"I can't make that promise."

* * *

 **AN: I really love Klonnie. Klonnie is my second favorite Bonnie pairing. I really want to write a Klonnie story but I don't think I'm ready to write Klaus for a full length story and have him stay true to who he really is, hopefully one day I am but as of now i'm not.**

 **I really hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
